


You'll Be Alright

by lelepandewritium



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: Raihan darted his eyes out into the crowd, where he knew a pair of golden eyes were waiting to catch his. They were right where he expected them to be, dark smudges under them from the lack of sleep his nightmares caused. After sharing a small smile with Leon, he could feel his whole body relaxing. He kept eye contact, only barely registering the name that was called out as not his own.At first he felt relaxed, but he was confused, because Leon’s mouth had dropped open and now he was looking at Raihan in panic. But it wasn’t Raihan’s name, so why should he be?But then the buzzing in his ears started up, he looked away from Leon and out towards the stage. He could see the lines parting, making an opening for someone to walk through, and that’s when Lance repeated the name.“Victor Nuvema? Come on up here son! No dawdling."
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Kibana | Raihan & Mary | Marnie, Kibana | Raihan & Masaru | Victor, Kibana | Raihan & Rurina | Nessa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	You'll Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> This hunger games au has been on my mind for a whole month, but it wasn't until recently that I decided to actually write it out for myself. I'll hopefully be updating at least once a week, as I have more of the story written out already but I want to edit and make sure it's written the way I want it to be before I post anymore. 
> 
> As it is the hunger games, please be aware that there will be death, blood and gore. I'm not planning on going fully detailed on the whole gore bit, but the hunger games is unsettling as is and this will be as well. You know, with the whole 12-18 years thing. 
> 
> So please only read if you'll be comfortable with this! The mature rating is also to let you all know that I do plan on writing out a sex scene in later chapters!

It was cold, a storm brewing in the distance that threatened to only make the night colder. Raihan ached to turn in for the night, to go knock on Mr. Kabu’s door or even Misty’s, but he always hated how her sisters couldn’t help but look at him with pity. He also didn’t want to take any blankets from anyone. It was colder than most nights in district 4, the relentless breeze bringing an icy chill that settled deep into the bones. He knew they wouldn’t deny him, would even insist, but after seeing them rise the next morning on nights similar to this, achy and cold with exhaustion written clear on the bags under their eyes, he could only feel guilty.

Raihan had no home of his own, at least, nothing with a roof and four walls. The ocean has always comforted him too much to not feel at least a little bit like a home to him. He’s been on his own ever since he was born, being passed around between families that seemingly agreed to help raise him to adulthood. They mostly all left him to his own devices, and so when he turned 10 he started working. Well, he did what he could. It mainly came down to helping the vendors with filleting fish and using his loud voice to lure in customers. It made him feel better, that he could earn his meal for the day with work instead of taking freely from others.

It got harder to really live in District 4 when he was around 6 years old. They were no longer considered a ‘Career District’ anymore, something about not having enough victors. Since then, all the lives in the district went on a decline. They were of course nowhere near as bad as the lower districts he was sure, but for a kid that already had nothing, it was pretty hard to keep himself going. 

He was occasionally given a meal from whoever he’d been staying with for the time, but if no one offered, he didn’t ask. So yeah, working was nice, since it usually earned him at least one meal. Now here he was, age 12 going on 13 and living off the tessera he gambled his life for during the reaping. He’d been told one tessera was a years worth of food, so he’d put his name in 6 times to pay back the families that kept him alive throughout his life. Some had accepted it gratefully, others, like Mr.Kabu, had called him stupid and insisted on him staying for a full month at least, despite all of Raihan’s protests. 

That’s why he was out here now. It had been a little under a month, but Mr.Kabu had been using more wood than usual to keep Raihan warm in the living room, and even with the tessera, he knew that using up so much wood would cost far too much. 

For now he was fine outside, he even maybe preferred it. Guilt didn’t eat at him if he was outdoors, and he could even shrug off the cold as long as his conscience didn’t feel like a burden to those around him. With that final thought in his head, he laid down in some sand and covered himself with a blanket that he’d traded for earlier that week, finally falling asleep to the comforting sound of waves. 

In what only felt like 10 minutes, Raihan woke up to someone shaking him frantically. Before he could muster up a complaint a hand slapped him on the cheek, making him jolt up with a cry and turn sleep deprived, angry eyes to a boy he’d never seen in his life. “What’d ya slap me for?! I was sleepin!”

Mystery kid just looked at him with wide golden eyes, a color Raihan didn’t even know existed until now. District 4 was known for having eyes that reflect the sea, anywhere between blue and green. Raihan’s own were eye catching, or so he was told. Bright enough to almost glow in the dark. But these eyes, they were warm and drew you in like fire on a cold night. They made the irritation bubbling under Raihan’s skin simmer down into a dull crankiness.

“I’m, uh, sorry. I thought you were hurt or...worse.” The golden eyed boy looked dejected, shoulders lifting up to his ears and his head hanging low enough to make Raihan start to feel guilty for snapping at him. 

With a sharp sigh, Raihan rubbed the rest of the sleep out of his eyes before turning to face the other boy. “S’alright mate, sorry for bein short with you. Who are you though? I’ve never seen you before” Here he held out his hand, the bit of manners his caretakers insisted on teaching him slipping through. “I’m Raihan!”

The other boy perked up, beaming and golden eyes glittering as he shook Raihan’s hand. “I’m Leon! I actually moved here a few weeks ago with my family, from District 10. I’m uh, y’know…” Here he grew uncomfortable, confusing Raihan until something clicked in his head. 

“Oh! You’re the victor! I remember some of the adults talkin about how the hunger games victor moved here. That’s you?”

Leon shuffled a bit, hesitating before nodding. He didn’t really like talking about himself being a victor. He didn’t feel like one anyways. 

Sensing that Leon was getting uncomfortable, Raihan chewed on his lower lip, noticing that the sun was going to rise soon. Well, he managed a few hours of sleep at least.

Raihan doesn’t watch the games, though they’re pretty hard to get away from. He usually spends his time by the beach. But you can never escape the chatter and bets that everyone around you makes. He’d heard that the new victor was only 12 years old and that he’d been the dark horse of the games. No one expected him to win, and yet here he was. 

“It’s nice to meet you Leon. Say, I know you’re from another district and all, so how ‘bout I show you around? We can be friends!” Raihan grinned, showing off one of his sharper canines as well as the fact that he was missing the other. 

Leon perked up again, reminding Raihan of a couple of the more friendly dogs he’d seen with the peacekeepers. “Yeah! I’d appreciate it. I haven’t really...explored much, since I’ve been here. My first wander around hasn’t been too bad though, since I met you. It is weird how I’d ended up here though, I tried getting to the markets, but I guess I got lost.”

“Don’t worry, I know how to get there. Soon you won’t be getting lost anymore! Come on, they should be setting up the market right about now” Raihan stood and folded up his blanket, shaking what sand he could out of it and reminding himself to drop it by Mr. Kabu’s so it wouldn’t get stolen. With that done he was quick to grab Leon’s hand and drag him off, the two of them giggling as they tripped their way through the sand, ready to face the day with their brand new friend.

* * *

“Raihan! Honey, Leon’s here!” Raihan perked up at Hilda’s shout, calling out that he’d be there soon. He finished tying his shoes, darting over towards Victor’s side of the room and shaking the boy gently to rouse him from his sleep, whispering that he should start getting ready and that he’d be back soon.

He stepped out of their room, leaving the door open a crack before wandering down the hall to the front door, smiling softly at the sight of Hilda pressing a container of food into an embarrassed Leon’s hands. 

Raihan had been living with Hilda and Victor for 6 years now. Back when Raihan was young, their household was a common place he’d spend his time in. But once Hilda had Victor, he stopped coming by as much, not wanting to burden the family with taking care of him as well. Especially after Hilda’s husband had disappeared in one of their worse storms while out fishing. 

Even then, she was stubborn and often had him over for lunch. It wasn’t until he was 14 that she finally grew frustrated with all of Raihan’s evasions and claimed him as her own, putting him on house arrest for a month and stomping around outside looking for him if he ever got the idea of leaving. Hearing her shouting for him in the late hours of the night embarrassed him enough to make him go running back home.

The first time it happened, Hilda’s whispered ‘let’s go home’ made him burst into tears. That night, Hilda held him in her arms as he cried, on a ratty old couch her parents had passed down to her. It was the first time he’d felt a mother’s love.

He tried leaving a few more times, but it wasn’t until Victor had looked up at him with teary eyes one night, catching him about to leave, that it finally hit him that this was his home. He promised Victor he wouldn’t leave, and that he’d always be there to protect him. He vowed to keep that promise. 

Raihan loved his little brother, the little brat wiggling his way right into Raihan’s heart more quickly than he would have ever expected. Still, despite living there for 6 years, something always blocked him from calling Hilda ‘mom’. Out loud anyways. She insisted plenty, at least once a month, but Raihan couldn’t bring himself to say the word.

“I insist! My mom always loves having you guys over, she said that she’ll come down here to drag you over there herself if you say no this time.”

Raihan tuned into Leon’s voice, sidling up next to Hilda and wrapping her up in a side hug, needing to bend down an almost comical amount in order to make it comfortable. “Come on Hilda, you know Leon’s mum will just make me cart back container after container of food if you don’t go. Plus, Victor and Hop love it when we’re all together. Are you really gonna disappoint your bouncing boy? What about me? I **will** pull out my pout.” He started doing just that before a hand shoved his face away, Hilda’s laugh warming up the room until she started on one of her coughing fits.

This made Raihan frown, rubbing her back until the fit passed and sharing a concerned look with Leon. Hilda finally sighed, smiling at the boys and waving away their concern. “I’m alright, now get going to wherever it is you’re going. And be careful! There’s peacekeepers everywhere, I don’t want to see you boys getting into trouble you hear? Don’t be late coming back!”

Raihan nodded reluctantly, pressing a kiss to Hilda’s cheek and finally stepping out with Leon. Today was the reaping, the start of the 71st hunger games. The entire district was quiet as they shuffled around, doing what needed to be done before they all had to gather at the stage. 

They headed towards their spot on the beach, the same area where they’d first met, sitting down next to each other. They were quiet at first, staring out across the ocean, until Leon finally shifted and took Raihan’s hand in his own, linking their fingers together and pressing up against his side. “...How many times is your name in this time?”

Raihan breathed out, turning to press his lips against Leon’s forehead before muttering a quiet “52.” Raihan could feel Leon tense, quickly wrapping the other boy in his arms before he could say anything. “It’s alright! This is my last year, and you know Mr. Kabu has been struggling lately. He’s getting old and I wanted to help him out as much as I could while I still can. And Hilda too. She can’t work much, that’s why I’m picking up all those extra shifts at the dock when they let me. I’ll be fine, I have been so far right? And we...we need it Lee.”

Leon just pursed his lips, tucking his head under Raihan’s chin. “If you’d just _let_ me--”

“No!” Leon flinched, Raihan tensing up before relaxing with a guilty sigh. He pressed a kiss to Leon’s hair in apology. “I’m sorry Lee, fuck. I didn’t mean to snap. You know I appreciate everything you do for me and my family. But that money is for you and **your** family. You can’t just, take over our debts for us because you feel bad. Everything extra you have is for emergencies and emergencies only. We do well enough, so please. Just, don’t.”

Leon jerked back, glaring at Raihan and shoving at his chest. “It’s not because I feel bad! Do you think I pity you? I just want to help Rai! I hate the reaping, I hate the games, I hate that so many districts suffer to survive and I hate that you don’t let me help you! It’s not pity! I love you so of course I want to help you with your problems. I want you to rely on me, at least a little bit.”

Raihan gathered Leon close, both of them letting out shuddering breaths as they settled. It wasn’t the first time they’ve had this argument, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. At least, they hoped not. 52 was probably a record for District 4. Raihan’s luck hadn’t failed him yet though, and he was adamant that it would hold strong this year too, even if the odds weren’t exactly in his favor.

“...I’m sorry Lee.”

“I’m sorry too Rai.”

“I love you Lee.”

“Love you too Rai.”

They laughed quietly, staring out at the ocean, both of them sitting in silence for another half hour and sharing the meal Hilda had prepared for them. Nothing much, but it filled their stomach’s enough to ease the nerves in their guts. They finally stood, Raihan taking Leon’s hand again to lead him home, because despite his words when they first met, he was never able to fix Leon’s sense of direction. He got lost going just about anywhere. That is, everywhere but Raihan’s home. He somehow always knew the way there, surprising everyone that knew him. Hilda said that the heart always knew the right way to go. Back when they were 14, it embarrassed them so much they turned red at the sight of each other for almost a full month. Now, it just made them laugh. 

He dropped Leon off, stepping in to say a quick hello to Leon’s mother and give Hop a hug in encouragement. It was his first reaping, and like most 12 year olds, he was nervous. But it was only one name. Just one. What were the odds right?

He left the family then, heading back home to his own nervous little brother. Vic had turned 12 a few months ago, the happiness of a new year being blindsided by pure fear, knowing that he was now at the age where he’d need to be part of the reaping. 

Hilda and Raihan had forbade Vic from applying for Tesserae, promising him that they didn’t need it. He hadn’t quite believed them, but he agreed nonetheless. Raihan was already gambling enough, Hilda couldn’t take it if Vic followed right after him. And honestly, Raihan didn’t think he’d be able to take it either.

For the past week, Raihan had been telling himself every morning, that it was only one name. Only one. And Vic wouldn’t be called. 

When he finally got home, he saw Hilda fixing up Victor’s hair. They were both quiet, a kind of foreboding air around them that Raihan wanted to make disappear. But he knew, until the reaping was over and they were all back safely home, none of them would relax. 

“Welcome home honey, hurry on and go take a bath, the water in the tub should be warmed up by now. And don’t give me that look! I know you can take cold baths, but that doesn’t mean you should. Now get!” Hilda waved the brush in her hand threateningly, making Raihan crack a smile and Victor laugh.

He rushed off and took his bath, appreciating the warm water while he could. He scrubbed himself as clean as he could, rubbing away the sand between his toes and even under his nails. When he was done, he picked up the clothes Hilda had set out for him, scowling at the brand new button down he saw. His old one fit just fine thank you! Who didn’t appreciate a little skin showing when he raised his arms up? He knew Leon appreciated it plenty. He put it on anyways, actually managing to tuck this one into his pants instead of letting it hang loose. 

Okay, so maybe he did need a new shirt. He still wasn’t happy about it. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, he glared at Hilda only to receive a cheeky smile and a pat to his cheek in reply. He didn’t bother asking what she needed to trade to get the shirt.

Finally, they received a knock on their door, the peacekeepers making their rounds to let everyone know that it was time to gather at the square. 

It was time to pick that year's tributes. 

Raihan opened the door, nodding stiffly to the peacekeeper on their steps, watching them walk away before turning to his family. He smiled at them, showing off his canines. “It’s alright, after all this we’ll come back, get out of this stuffy clothes, and then head off to Leon’s for that fancy lunch yeah?” He reached out and ruffled Victor’s hair, making him laugh as Hilda swatted at Raihan for ruining all her hard work. 

They laughed as they walked out of their home, the anxiety that had been eating at them lessening. 

They made their way to the square, meeting up halfway with Leon’s family. As they got closer, Raihan could hear Victor’s breathing pick up in pace, Hop following right behind him. Quickly, Raihan pressed a kiss to Hilda’s cheek as well as Leon and his mothers, taking the boys aside and speaking to them quietly. “Hey, hey, relax. You guys will be alright, they’re just going to prick your finger. It’s going to be quick and painless, okay? Like those times you guys rough house and skin your knees and you don’t even notice it happened until your mom’s scold you. After that we’ll go line up, I’ll be right behind you guys, a few rows down. And Leon will be standing close by too. So if you need to, just look out to him for reassurance okay? You guys will be fine, nothing will happen to you. Either of you, okay?”

They both nodded reluctantly, taking in deep breaths until their tremors subsided. Raihan smiled at them, proud of how quickly they got themselves back together. “Come on, we have to go line up. Remember, I’m right there with you guys. You’ll be alright.”

Finally it was time. Everyone got their fingers pricked, lined up and split by gender and age. Raihan kept an eye on Vic and Hop until they were stood where they needed to be. He closed his eyes, concentrating on keeping his breathing even amidst the murmurs of everyone around him, until they all quieted too. Opening his eyes, he saw District 4’s most recent escort, Lance, begin to walk up to the stage. He’d been coming by for 3 years now, and from what Raihan had seen of him, been much more preferable to the last one. For one, he didn’t bedazzle his skin or bathe in make-up. The only thing that really showed he was from the capital was his wildly colored red hair and the capes he didn’t seem to go anywhere without. 

“Welcome everyone, to the reaping of this year’s hunger games! Today, two of you will have the honor of partaking in our yearly tradition of peace. But before we get to that, allow me to play the film the Capital has prepared for us this year. If you’ll all turn your attention to the screen, thank you.” Lance smiled at them, turning his body in a way that billowed his cape out behind him, and once again the same video that played every year started up once more.

Raihan was really getting tired of hearing it. 

Instead of paying attention, he darted his eyes out towards the crowd, catching Leon’s gaze and watching him roll his eyes, bringing a smile to Raihan’s own lips. Before he could respond to the gesture, the video had cut off and Lance was right back to the mic. “Inspiring as always isn’t it?” 

Lance’s question was met with silence, but he only took it in stride, smiling down at all of them. “Now! I believe it is time for us to pick the two of our courageous participants, for this year’s annual 71st hunger games! May the odds be ever in your favor.” He started clapping, the sound echoing all over the square, almost as loud as the silence of everyone else present. “As always, let us begin with the women.”

One of the peacekeepers standing to the side stepped forward, rolling a bowl of white slips of papers in front of Lance so he could reach in and dig around. Everyone tensed, the man prolonging his search for dramatics until finally, he took out one of the slips and unraveled it. He smiled brightly down at the girls side, flipping the paper around so the cameras could zoom in close to the name. “Nessa Hulbury! Come up!”

Raihan felt dread fill his stomach, his eyes darting over to watch as his long time friend stepped out of her place in line and made her way up the stage. He’d known Nessa for as long as he could remember, his days as a child being filled with her laughter and her recounting her dreams and hopes for the future to him, in the dead of night as they stared out at the stars. They went to school together, learned how to swim together. They were scolded together and earned their first real pay at the docks together. 

Raihan swallowed over the lump in his throat, clenching his fists in front of him to keep them from trembling. She finally reached the top of the stage, standing by Lance and meeting Raihan’s gaze, holding it for only a few seconds until she finally looked away. He understood. If it was him out on that stage, he wouldn’t be able to meet her eyes either. 

“And now! For the men!.” 

Raihan flinched, darting his attention back to Lance as he didn’t bother to beat around the bush this time. The second the bowl was placed in front of him, he reached out and picked up a slip of paper. Raihan darted his eyes out into the crowd, where he knew a pair of golden eyes were waiting to catch his. They were right where he expected them to be, dark smudges under them from the lack of sleep his nightmares caused. After sharing a small smile with Leon, he could feel his whole body relaxing. He kept eye contact, only barely registering the name that was called out as not his own.

At first he felt relaxed, but he was confused, because Leon’s mouth had dropped open and now he was looking at Raihan in panic. But it wasn’t Raihan’s name, so why should he be? 

But then the buzzing in his ears started up, he looked away from Leon and out towards the stage. He could see the lines parting, making an opening for someone to walk through, and that’s when Lance repeated the name. 

“Victor Nuvema? Come on up here son! No dawdling.”

One second Raihan was staring out at his brother, walking towards what would surely be his doom, the next, he was being held back by peacekeepers as he shouted at them to let him go. He could hear crying behind him, his mother’s crying, as well as Leon shouting at him and Leon’s mother doing her best to comfort Hilda. 

Before anyone could think of yanking him away from all of this, his hand shot up in the air and he screamed, “I volunteer as tribute!”

He shoved the peacekeepers aside, darting towards where Victor stood and pulled him back, speaking quietly to him in reassurance as his breathing started to pick up. He looked desperately at Leon, shoving Victor towards him and watching as his boyfriend picked the boy up and took him towards his mother. Raihan swallowed and turned towards the stage, doing his best to ignore Victor’s shouts of denial as he walked up the steps, standing on the other side of Lance and trying not to grimace at the pat to his back his actions earned him. 

“Well, it looks like we have ourselves a volunteer this year! Haven’t had one of those in a while. Let’s give it up for our 2 brave tributes this year!” Once again, Lance started to clap. But like every year, everyone present at the reaping merely held their thumb, pointer and middle finger up and pointed to the side, as a goodbye to those sent off to the games. And unless they could beat the odds, it would be a final goodbye. 

It was merely a few seconds after the goodbye that he and Nessa were being led away from the stage and through the door only capital escorts, peacekeepers and tributes go through. It was a door most tributes didn’t walk through ever again. As they were led away, Raihan grabbed Nessa’s hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling faintly when he received one in return. Whatever was waiting for them at the capital, they would face it together, just like most milestones in their lives.

They were taken down a long hallway, both of them being shoved into separate rooms and told to wait for their families. At least they were given the chance for one final goodbye.

In the few minutes Raihan was waiting, he was already trying to come up with some semblance of a plan. He’d spoken about the game with Leon plenty, mostly to help him shake off his nightmares and remind him that it was over, that he was home and safe. Still, the knowledge stuck with him. And it’s not like he’d be running in with zero training. Ever since he’d met Leon, he’d always been filled with this unshakable energy. It buzzed under his skin and wouldn’t leave him until he did something. So, as not to leave his friend alone, he’d join Leon in his ‘training’. He’d grown adept at hand to hand combat, keeping up with Leon and giving him enough of a challenge to at least tire him out most of the time. That along with lifting nets full of fish for 8 hours a day or more left him with a well built physique and strength. He was one of their best fisherman with a spear, never missing a hit, and his skill there helped him out decently with knives. He discovered that one day by accident, but he refuses to talk about it whenever asked.

Before he could think further, a separate door than the one he’d come in through slammed open, Victor running through and barreling into Raihan full force. He held on tight, as if he’d be able to keep Raihan there himself with the force of his hug. 

Raihan collapsed down to his knees, gathering Victor in his arms and comforting him as best he could, his brothers cries causing an ache in his chest that he hadn’t felt since a few years back, when Victor had fallen ill and been too delirious to recognize Raihan or even his mother. That’s when he heard another sob follow, his gaze lifting up from his brother to look at Hilda. He took in a deep breath, getting back on his feet and stepping up to her, murmuring a quiet and vulnerable “...mum?”

Hilda sucked in a deep breath, lifting her hands up to cup Raihan’s face between them. She looked up at him fiercely, this tiny 5’1 woman holding his attention like he was 6 again, staring up at her and her pregnant belly as she scolded him for skipping a meal. “Now you listen to me Raihan. You’re going to go out there and you’re going to show all those capitalists what you’re made of. You’re going to capture their attention like only you can, and you’re going to show them where they can stick their bedazzled ridiculous faces. You’re going to go out there, and you’re going to fight to win. Do you hear me? You’re going to win and come back to your mother, because if I lose you, the world will burn for taking my son away from me.”

Tears finally sprung to Raihan’s eyes. He ducked down, pressing his face against his mother’s shoulder, like when he was 14 and she’d told him that he had a home with her and Victor, and he cried. 

He only had about a minute to be there, Victor squished between Raihan and Hilda as all three of them shared tears, before the peacekeepers entered and told them their time was up. Raihan was the first to pull away, Hilda reaching up to wipe the last of his tears away as she gripped Victor tight and pulled him away. “You come back to me Raihan. You’ll have Leon with you!”

That was the last thing his mother was able to say as she was led away, leaving Raihan alone to gather himself back together. 

Raihan focused on breathing, numbly following the peacekeepers when they told him it was time to go. He barely registered when he met back up with Nessa, only noticing when she took his hand and squeezed, bringing him back to himself. He nodded sharply, squeezing her hand back and finally getting on the train.

He tried his hardest not to think about how, if he did make it back, Nessa wouldn’t be there to keep him together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if you'd like to chat with me about this leave me a comment or bounce on over to my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lelewrit)


End file.
